Angel to You, Devil to Me
by middy-pirate
Summary: Just a little song fic to my favorite Click Five song EVER! Set Christmas in HBP. Ron has a dream where he must choose between Lavender and Hermione.


The cool night air drifted through the room. Snow softly fell outside as Christmas slowly dawned. Ronald Weasley was asleep, though his visions were not of sugar plums.

_He slowly turned a corner. She wasn't there. Another, and another, and he still couldn't find her. Suddenly the picture faded around him. He was swept back to the day of the first Quidditch match. The after party had begun and the noise of the common room pounded in his ears as many students cheered and clapped at the sight of him. _

_He smiled. This as one of him favorite memories. Him, at his ultimate high. Then something caught his eye, something he did not remember from before. A petite woman with chestnut hair and bright brown eyes drifted into the common room. She looked at him and tears fell down her face. She quickly ran back out the portrait hole and was gone as a wave of people passed through. He wanted to go out to her, but his feet were taking him in another direction._

_He inwardly sighed. This was the first time he had spoken to Lavender. She looked up from her conversation with Parvati and he stopped dead in his tracks. She smiled and her red lipstick gleamed in the light. She called out his name and he walked toward her. Ron willed himself to turn and run, but his legs kept going. _

**When I saw her she looked my way  
And I knew that I was over my head  
Ruby lips on a smile so sweet  
With a rude attitude that could knock me dead  
Suddenly, I heard a voice when she called my name  
Suddenly, I knew my life was gonna change  
Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come and she smiled and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Yeah you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be   
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you but she's a devil to me  
**

_The vision of the common room evaporated to be replaced by a vision of him sitting in the boy's dormitory with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Seamus looked sour, but Dean and Neville were looking impressed. _

"_Wow, you must be the luckiest guy at Hogwarts!" Dean was saying "Lavender is hott!"_

"_Yeah," Neville said, cautiously looking at Seamus. "I heard hat she dated a seventh year when she was only in her fourth year."_

"_That's just a bloody rumor," Seamus said acidly. Ron knew that Lavender had been dating Seamus in fourth year and they broke up over the summer. Lavender had explained every detail of her romantic life to Ron, but he had only picked up parts of it. Whenever he and Lavender, talked it was usually boring, so Ron just thought about something else so the time would go faster._

"_Yeah, but I might break up with her," Ron heard himself saying. Seamus looked hopeful but Neville gasped and said, "Why would you want to do that? She's the hottest girl in our year, and she totally likes you!"_

"_Maybe I won't…" Ron heard his voice speaking again. His brain was shouting to say the exact opposite, but his vision was blurred again and all he could do was sit there._

**All my friends say you lucky guy  
Everyone wants to stand in your place  
And so I give it another try  
I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take  
Suddenly, I feel the blood pumping round my brain  
Suddenly, I grab my bat and I'm back in the game  
Well she's hotter than hell   
And she's cool as they come  
And she smiled and she's wild   
All rolled into one  
Yeah you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you   
But she's a devil to me**

_He found himself standing in the long distant hallway. At last he saw her. She was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying. He realized that he could move on his own now, instead of being trapped in a memory. He took a step towards her, but he heard someone say his name ._

_He turned around to see Lavender standing at the other end of the hallway. She pulled lipstick out of her purse and began to apply it slowly. He felt his heart flutter, but realized that it wasn't for the same reason as when he looked at the other girl. _

_He turned back towards her. She was looking at him, her eyes glinting with a mixture of hopefulness and tears. Both women were calling out to him, but he didn't know which one to choose. _

**I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to say  
cause no one knows that she puts me through anyway  
I'm awake in disaster I can't seem to get past her  
I try and I try but I can't get away**

_The walls were closing in on him. He felt the air slowly evaporating from his lungs. _

**That she's an angel to you but she's a devil to me  
That she's an angel to you but she's a devil to me  
**

Ron woke with a start. The first light of dawn shined through the dusty windows. A pile of Christmas presents sat at the foot of his bed. He picked one up. It was wrapped in pink paper with moving red hearts on it. He could only guess who it was from.

He slowly tore the paper and felt something heavy fall onto his bed. He held up a thick gold chain with the words "My Sweetheart" and curly golden letters. Ron grimaced and said, "She's crazy."

**It's not easy to see  
Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come and she smiled and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Yeah you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come and she smiled and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Yeah you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see   
That she's an angel to you but she's a devil to me**


End file.
